TheHunter: Call of the Wild Wiki
theHunter: Call of the Wild is a PC and console game that lets you experience the thrill of hunting in a manner as realistic as possible. Contrary to its predecessor, theHunter Classic, TheHunter COTW is a one-time purchase which may be extended by DLCs. Currently, it contains the option between 2 Reserves (not including the DLC hunting grounds) to play: Layton Lake District, a map modeled based on the North American Pacific Northwest, and the Hirschfelden Hunting Reserve, an area based on German farmlands. The Medved-Taiga National Park, based on the Siberian taiga, can be purchased as a DLC as an optional DLC. In the current version of the game, there are 14 (18 with the Medved-Taiga National Park) animals available to hunt, including multiple breeds of deer such as the Whitetail Deer, Roosevelt Elk, and Fallow Deer but also predators such as the Black Bear or the Coyote. A wide variety of weapons can be used for hunting including different caliber rifles, shotguns, pistols, and bows. With such a vast selection, the hunter has to choose his/her weapon carefully according to the hunted animal to get the highest score possible. Shooting is not the only possibility; the willed hunter can also take pictures of the majestic creatures using the provided camera. Each of the available areas to hunt has their own individual regions, distinct landmarks, and points of interest. These vast ranges of land can be explored and hunted equally, either by yourself or as part of a team of up to 8 players in multiplayer. In multiplayer, session-wide competitions can be started to further increase the social aspect of hunting. The game is focused on tracking, stalking, and harvesting animals with the weapons the player starts off with or has earned. The multiplayer mode adds a social aspect to the game by adding an in-game chat to communicate and coordinate with other hunters. Animals can be tracked using the GPS device in game, which also displays current missions and time. Animals can be tracked via their footprints, droppings, vocal calls, and eating or other "need zones" such as drinking and bedding areas. Night hunting is also possible in-game and is essential to hunting some species effectively. Players can use natural vegetation as visual cover when stalking an animal, but be warned, moving through the brush also produces more Noise than if the player were to walk through grass in open areas. Also, hunters must be aware of the wind direction and speed. Many of the species have a keen sense of smell; this may make getting close to these animals quite difficult even to an experienced hunter. Players can get around this by purchasing Scent Eliminator. Topics Animals Reserves Equipment Concepts Quests * Hirschfelden Hunting Reserve * Layton Lake District * Medved Taiga National Park Acknowledgment ''"Mark" ''for the Breakdown of the Integrity bonus system "''Rizkz" ''for the Breakdown of the Rating system The theHunter wiki for providing the organs & bones images Wiki statistics Twitter feed Facebook feed Recent Information bloglist date News Updates Announcements Information Latest Edits Category:Wiki